


Drunken Dames

by Moth1988



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apologies, Arguing, Comfort Sex, Falling In Love, Gentle Sex, Hurt, Jealousy, Lube, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Praise Kink, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Sexual Inexperience, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moth1988/pseuds/Moth1988
Summary: When a woman flirts with Sam on a case, the detective plays along to obtain useful information.He didn't think about how his boyfriend would take it, though.
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	Drunken Dames

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a bit of a rut with writing lately, so my apologies that this has taken so long haha ! Thank you guys for being so patient!
> 
> I finally played "Hit the Road" and learned I am absolutely terrible at old point-and-click games lmao! It took me about 4ish hours to beat, but I really liked it! I think I'm a bit biased, though, because the voice-acting in that game is seriously my favorite part of it.
> 
> Anyhow! This work takes place sometime around the continuity of that game, which is believed to occur before Tell Tale's, so keep that in mind!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! :)

When they first got back to the office, it didn't take much to prove to Sam that something was off with his partner. He'd be the first to admit it; he was prone to occasional naivety, sure, but not when considering Max and the guy's odd behavior. Guy was _definitely_ pissed off, and it seemed directed at him.

Max hadn't said a single word during the entire drive home, slamming the door when he walked into the place and away from him. 

The ride back had been... awkward, to say the least. His partner just had this sort of air to him, arms crossed across his chest and foot thumping against the seat the whole way home. It ain't hard to tell when the guy's pissed off, nose twitching and all when he glowers away from him. Max wouldn't even look at him pass the occasional glare when Sam would try to talk to him, gaze straight out of the window and unmoving otherwise. 

It was kind of frustrating, honestly. What exactly had he done to piss the guy off so much? And why couldn't he just _tell him_ what he did?

He couldn't recall a thing, so whatever he'd done had to have been unintentional.

The door to their office slams behind him so hard that is shakes the frame, and his pal still doesn't look at him when he marches over to the bathroom.

"Buddy, c'mon, just talk to me."

See, that's the downside to this place; there aren't many rooms, so that doesn't leave many options to lock yourself in. This wouldn't be the first time his flippant little buddy had locked himself in there. Max hadn't done that in a good year or two, though, and the familiar sound of the door being locked behind him has worry pooling low in his stomach.

Sam sighs, the kind that expresses every ounce of frustration and worry in his being when he paws at his face. He ain't gonna blame the guy for needing personal space, he just wishes he knew _why_. 

Think, think, _think_ ; there's got to be something he did to make him so upset. He wracks his brain, pinching the bridge of his nose and coming up with nada. 

He leans up against his desk, fingers tapping on the sturdy wood underneath his paws when he watches the bathroom door. He gives him the time to come out, just in case his partner's actually just in there to do the usual. He doubts it, though, and nearly fifteen minutes pass before he's shoving his hands in his pockets and stalking over to the door.

He leans against it, ears perking for any sort of sound at all. Nothin', just silence. Hell, it's hard to believe the guy's still in there at all with how quiet it's gotten, but there isn't a working window that he could've left out of. "Max, are ya in there?" 

"What d'ya _think_ , Sam?"

Geez, alright. Ask a stupid question...

"Alright, well could ya just talk to me, please?" He sighs, trying to hide the frustration in his tone, keeping it level and cool. "You're obviously upset about somethin'. I can't read your mind, little buddy." 

There's a beat of silence that follows, and Sam can't hear a damn thing. "Ya _seriously_ don't know? You ain't just playin' dumb?" 

Another sigh. Does Max really think he's just playing games with him? Why in the hell would he do that? "I seriously don't know, pal." 

The door still doesn't open, and he doesn't hear the lock undo, but he does hear footsteps. "Did ya really think she was pretty?" 

For a second, Sam has no idea what his partner's talking about. Then he remembers, the dame flirting with him in the next town over, where they just closed their case. 

She'd certianly said some... _colorful_ things. Nothing graphic, really, but enough to make him blush with the implications. He was used to it; some dolls just liked a man in uniform and it wasn't uncommon to encounter a particularly amourous one while out on a case. It wasn't uncommon to have to play along, neither.

Hell, he can hardly even remember what she looked like amongst the others in the drab bar. He'd just been forced to play along with her flirting to extract what information he needed; a few carefully placed smiles and kind words were all the gal needed to open up and tell him what he needed to close the case. ' _Pretty_ ' definitely wasn't the word that came to mind when he recalled the women. Conventionally attractive, maybe, probably could pull just about any man with her feminine wiles if she put her mind to it. At least, that's what her air of experience had told him; too much of a floozy for his own tastes, though. Not to insult the woman, she was probably perfectly nice, just ain't anything he was or would ever be interested in.

Sam moreso thought of the broad as "persistent", maybe even "unyielding" than anything he'd ever be into. His nose wrinkles at the memory of it; she just wasn't his type, simple as that. 

His little buddy's question still hangs in the air, though. Was Max seriously _jealous_? Is that was all of this was about? That's what was making him so sulky? "Jealous" just wasn't a word that fit his pal, just didn't seem in his self-assured nature to be so worried over something like that. 

He can't believe what he's hearing. There ain't no way his partner's jealous over some dame.

He laughs, back still against the door and he knows Max can hear it but he just can't help himself. His little pal's jealous over some fifty-cent broad? It's almost funny. "What? No, 'course not." He chuckles. "You're really jealous over some drunken dame in a bar?" 

He gets a flustered and quick response, muffled by the thin wooden door. "No! I ain't _jealous_ , Sam." There's a small pause. "Maybe I just don't like seein' ya flirting with some half-witted floozy when I'm right infront of ya." Comes a grumbled response, and Sam feels a pang of guilt low in his gut.

He hadn't thought about it like that.

He glances over his shoulder at the door behind him when Max remains quiet. "She ain't my type, little buddy." He assumed Max knew that, knew the cheap tactics weren't anything but a quick method to get the information out of her. 

The door creaks open, and Sam just barely manages to step aside in time not to fall flat on his back. Max is still glowering down at the ground, foot thumping against the floor boards and arms crossed over his chest. It looks like he's thinking it over, all mixed up and trying to figure out whether Sam's telling the truth or not. Finally, he looks up at him. "I mean, she was attractive, Sam. Ya even _told_ her so..." He laughs, bitter and sarcastic when it tumbles out of his chest. "Sounded like ya meant it, too."

Damn, for once he really ain't enjoying being right. Had it bothered him that much? Max didn't seem the jealous type, but he seems pretty serious when he glares up at him.

Sam kneels down, level with his partner when he lays a hand on his cheek. Poor guy's all pink, must've gotten himself pretty worked up in there. To his luck, Max doesn't bat his hand away or bare his teeth at him, just looks away. " _Hell_ no, Max." He chuckles, and the sound is enough to draw his pal out of his stare, looking up at him with a look just about the definition of 'unsure'. "''M sorry, Max. I didn't think it'd upset ya..."

Didn't even stop to consider that flirting with the broad, as fake as it was, would upset his _actual_ lover. Guess he wasn't thinking at all, really.

Max is just looking at him with those eyes of his, looking a lot more hurt that pissed off. "Like I ain't gonna care about ya hittin' on some gal with me standin' right infront of ya. Ya really think I'm that _naive_ , Sam?"

He curses inwardly at himself. How stupid could he be? They haven't had this whole thing between them for long, at least not with a name for it. Not officially, not until a few months ago. Guess he just ain't used to having to consider something like that. He can't blame the guy for being as annoyed as he is, flirting with some gal right infront of him like that. 

He guesses it really doesn't matter if he meant it or not, it's the principal of the thing.

"I should have thought about how it'd make ya feel, it was downright stupid of me not t'. I thought it'd get us the information, that's all." Max looks away from him again, back down towards the floor with a pensive glare. "Like I said; _she_ ain't my type, if ya get what I mean."

His partner stays quiet for a minute, looking over his face like he's trying to figure out if Sam's being honest or not. "So ya didn't think she was pretty?"

"I think _you're_ pretty, Max." He peppers lithe kisses all over his pinkish face, and grins when he hears his partner laugh. "Is that what's gotten ya so upset?" He pulls away, looking Max in the eyes for a second or two before the lagamorph's casting his gaze to the floor again. That alone tells him his answer, but he's got to be sure. He still can't believe Max would worry over some random floozy. "You're jealous of some dame?" That expression on his face and the silence that follows is enough of an answer to him.

Max still doesn't respond to him, and Sam takes either side of his face in his hands. He drags a thumb across his cheek in senseless strokes, eyeing the guy until he finally looks up at him. "Didn't feel _great_ to see ya flirtin' with some gal..." Max sighs, gaze averted to the side and away from him just as fast. "I know it's stupid--"

Sam gives him a small smile. "It ain't _stupid_ , pal, and 'm sorry I made ya think that." He pauses, looking at those big brown eyes of his and trying his damned best not to get too distracted. It just cements his point, though. "You're better than any dame out there, pal."

His partner finally smiles again. "You ain't just sayin' that?"

He shakes his head. "I mean it, and I'm sorry for ever makin' ya think otherwise." Max still doesn't look convinced, and he's never seen his partner look so unsure of himself before. It ain't something he likes seeing, especially when he's the cause of it. He traces his fingertips over the stark fur. "You're the loveliest thing I've ever laid eyes on, some floozy's got _nothin_ ' on you." 

Max still looks away from him. "Ya could have just about any woman ya want, Sam." He mutters. "Why d'ya settle for me?"

_Settle_? Is that was his pal thinks? "Max, ya can't be serious..." His partner doesn't look back at him, and he feels the knot in his stomach tighten. 

Does his little buddy seriously not see that there's absolutely no one else he'd rather be with? Sam's always been a bit of a romantic, but that doesn't mean he has a word or some flowery language for everything. How exactly can he put into words how much his little buddy means to him? 

Hell, maybe there aren't any words. Maybe he's gotta do it another way, one with more _action_ than just flowy speech.

He's got an idea all of a sudden. 

"Think I can show ya?"

Max looks at him again, confusion in his eyes when he tilts his head. He relaxes a bit, shoulders not so tense when Sam takes ahold of each hand and interlaces their fingers together, holding them between the two. "Show me?"   
  
Sam hums. "Yeah, if you're okay with that. Show ya how stunnin' I think ya are." He leans close again, nuzzling into the fur near his partner's neck and making him shiver, kissing at the same spot. When he pulls back again, Max is glowing even brighter.

Max blinks up at him with wide eyes, then he grins. "Yeah," His partner's practically beaming, as pink as a poppy when he smiles at him. "Yeah, I ain't gonna stop ya."

It's cheesy as all hell but even after the all the time the two have been together, sometimes it feels like no time's passed at all. He can see him and get butterflies all over again, heart racing and face hot whenever he just _looks_ at him. He's breathtaking in every sense of the word.

They haven't been together for long, not like this, but he's felt the exact same way since the day he met him. The thought that Max can't _see_ that? Doesn't see how utterly enrapturing he is? It makes his chest ache.

He's gentle when he leans in to kiss him, paws cradling his face when Max just barely parts his lips to let him in. The lagamorph grasps at the fur on his cheeks, breath hot against him when he makes the smallest little sound into the kiss, tilting his head to give better access.

It's cute, the guy's on his tip-toes to reach him, despite how low Sam's knelt down already. It's freakin' _adorable_ , but he doesn't want to see the guy struggle for long, so he easily picks him up and tries his best not to stumble when his little buddy refuses to break the kiss, just presses closer and holds onto him tighter when Sam goes to set him ontop of his desk. 

The mismatched papers fall to the ground like a scattering of snow, making a mess on the floor that Sam really doesn't care to acknowledge right now. Max's fur's all fluffed and disheveled when he finally breaks away from him to breathe, grinning weakly up at him and looking a lot less upset than before. Hey, maybe he's getting through to him. Max braces his paws against either side of the desk, leaning back and lazily spreading his thighs apart when he smiles up at him. "Sammy?" He mutters, a slight look of confusion in his eyes. "Whatcha lookin' at?" 

Sam can't help but smile, too, kneeling down and bracing his hands against the desk so he can just barely tilt his partner's chin up with gentle fingertips. " _You_ , ya big dope. Who else? I meant it when I said you're the prettiest thing I've ever seen, could look at ya for days and never get tired of it." He starts slow, kissing at his jawbone and then slowly down his neck. He hears a small sigh, before two soft arms wrap around his neck and the smaller body relaxes underneath him. " _There_ ya go, baby," He murmers against his pale fur, feeling the telltale rumbling of a deep purr vibrate against him. "Doin' great, just relax." 

He gently nips at a spot on his neck, relishing in the little sound it earns him. "Hah," Max wiggles his hips from his spot ontop of the desk, fingertips digging into the material of Sam's button-down shirt as he grasps at the back of his neck. "God, you're _real_ good at apologizin'."

Sam chuckles against his skin, moving steadily downwards to kiss near his shoulder. He hasn't even started yet. "Ya make it easy. I'd do anythin' at all to hear ya make those sounds you do." He bites down again near his neck, firm enough to draw a bruise but not enough to bleed. It's enough to make the lagomorph cry out, much louder than the little gasps and pants he's been making underneath his breath. 

The guy's just _lovely_ , and it's getting increasingly hard to put into words just how intoxicating he is when he gasps out and spreads his legs apart further for him.

Sam hardly notices his own vices until Max is suddenly pawing at him with a single hand. His breath hitches and he freezes, the lagomorph giggling beneath him. "'S that your gun or are ya just happy t' see me?" He mutters with a little laugh, and Sam pulls away just long enough to give him a particular look. "Awh, _c'mon_ , Sam. It was a lil' funny..." 

He can't help but smile back. "Sure, pal, whatever helps ya sleep at night." 

They've done this a few times before, but not many. Definitely not enough times that he ain't just about whimpering like a pup when Max squeezes at him again. His partner giggles at the sound, one careful fingertip stroking up and down the strain in his pants with almost teasing motions. He curses under his breath, but loud enough for him to hear apparently when Max is giggling to himself again and eyeing the twitching length. "Ain't that _flatterin_ '." He quips, tracing over it and finally looking upwards at Sam who's watching him with wide and nervous eyes.

He can't help it, the guy's a damn vixen if he ever saw one. Doesn't know how exactly Max can make him cave with a look alone, grin lazy when he looks up at him with hooded eyes dark with a certain familiar mirth. "What's the matter, Sammy? Cat got your tongue or somethin'?"

He manages to surpress the flutter of nerves in his stomach when he leans down again to kiss near his jaw. "Hush, you." Sam mutters, letting his hands rest at his partner's wide hips when he starts to nip at his neck again. He's happy with waiting awhile if he can keep watching Max wiggle around like that. Guess the guy just can't help but be the little imp that he is. Although, with each little caress, the guy's practically coming undone in his hands and his clever little remarks are lost to him.

It's just way too satisfying to see the little guy squirm, just barely using his teeth to mark at the pale fur along his neck. His pal bruises easily, and it's a hell of a time to watch the dark marks start to form underneath the layer of snowy fur. "You're a tease, y'know that?" Max mutters when he nips at him again, first eleciting a little yelp of surprise. 

Sam laughs. "Says _you_ , pal." He chuckles into his neck, kissing at the sore spot before pulling away so he can get a proper look at him. "Heck, how d'ya manage to look cute even when you're so desperate?" 

Max gulps at that, looking a lot less cocky than he did a moment or two ago as he blinks up at him. He doesn't deny it, though. "You're lucky I like ya so much, I'd _kill_ anyone else who called me that."

He laughs. Ain't that the truth, last time someone called Max 'cute', they barely made it out of the place alive. "That why you're blushing so hard?" He teases, one paw moving to rub up-and-down his thigh. "'Cause you're just too _cute_?" He drawls, watching as Max almost seems to blush worse at the term alone. "Don't seem to mind it too much right now, do ya?" He smiles wider when his partner squirms in his seat, shifting his weight around like he's trying to get comfortable and gasping out when Sam's hand moves to trace higher up and hold him there, thumb tracing atop his thigh as he grasps it gently. He's so close to touching him, just an inch or so away when he pauses.

"Probably 'cause it's _you_ sayin' it, Sam," He mumbles in return, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. He's shivering when Sam starts to thumb at the sensitive skin on his hip with his other hand, spreading his legs even further apart almost reflectively as Sam rests his hand atop Max's thigh. " _Please_ , Sammy." He near whines, tone wavering when he looks up at him with big eyes. "Keep goin', will ya?"

He chuckles, the hand stilled atop his thigh moving to gently grab him. "Only 'cause ya asked so nicely." His partner gasps, louder this time around. He lets out a shaky sigh when Sam starts to move his hand, gentle in his motions and deliberately slow as he strokes him. Sam watches that lovely face of his, eyes fluttering shut and trembling paw just barely covering his mouth when he moans softly into it. 

Max takes another hand, stationed just above the one Sam has resting on his hip. He grabs his hand, leading it to reach behind him and guiding it with slow movements. For a second or two, Sam has absolutely no idea what the guy's doing before he feels something surprisingly soft and round just beneath his fingertips, right where Max guided his hand.

Holy _shit_.

He's almost distracted enough to stop, but not quite. Max is still grinning shakily behind his other paw, eyes shut tight. Sam watches him carefully when he gingerly squeezes the fluffy bundle, grinning despite himself when Max makes a particularly loud whining sound and stutters his hips. He peaks one eye open, just barely, so he can look at him. "That feels uh," He wiggles his hips. "A lot better than I expected it too, heh. Just be gentle, 'kay? I trust ya." Sam nods, pretty damn speechless when he rubs circles into the twitching appendage and watches Max squirm.

"Sensitive, huh?" He guesses it would be, and the lagamorph nods, confirming his suspicion. "That's cute, Max." He just groans in response, but doesn't protest when he goes to squeeze it again. 

He tenses for a second, hand muffling the little cry he makes into it. "Ahh, _Sam_." For a minute or two, Sam's really curious if he can make the guy cum from fiddling with his tail alone, but he's got a lot more in mind and he ain't too keen on ending things so soon. 

He draws his hand away from it, and the lagomorph's eyes flutter open again. "Why'd ya stop?" Sam doesn't answer him, just stands up completely and lets himself get a real good look at the guy. 

He's redder than can be, fur all fluffed as he stares up at him with the most amourous expression on his cute little face. He's never seen a prettier sight. "You're a dream, pal." He smiles down at him. "Maybe I just like lookin' at ya." Max's eyes widen, and for the first time tonight, he's rendered completely speechless. 

He's already hard and ready to go, so it ain't long til' Max gets the point of _why_ exactly he's stopped stroking at him when he undoes his belt and draws himself out. Max's stunned gaze dips downward and suddenly he's grinning again. He shimmies his hips and scoots forward, eyes glancing from Sam's face to what he's just pulled out. "Damn, Sam. And you're callin' _me_ a dream?" 

Sam feels his face flush at the praise, nervous eyes cast to the side when he awkwardly scratches at the back of his neck. "That's flatterin' Max," 

His partner really knows how to throw a guy off his game huh?

He lets his hands wander down his buddy's sides, lingering on his fluffy behind and resting them there. "So uh," He can't help but be a little bit nervous, it ain't often they go this far. "You okay with goin' all the way tonight, pal?"

Max doesn't hesitate, nodding up at him and grinning wide. "Yeah! Put it in me, Sam!"

His eyes go wide and his face burns hot. Max just laughs at his expression. "Ya don't gotta say it like _that_ ," He mumbles, moving to hold Max by his hips again and massage at the skin there. "Say uh, do we have any--" He's cut off by his partner's chipper reply.

"Yep!"

Max sits up completely to rifle through the desk drawer behind him, sitting on his knees and shaking his twitching tail in the air when he bends over to get what he's searching for.

Guy sure knows how to put on a show, don't he? Almost seems like he's doing it on purpose. The guy's a _hell_ of a tease and he's got a flair for the dramatic, so it's probably that. Still though, he ain't gonna complain when faced with a view as good as this one.

Finally, Max yanks something out of the first drawer down and tosses it to Sam, who just barely manages to catch the thing after a bit of fumbling. He's about to ask _how_ and _why_ exactly it's in there, but Max is already opening his mouth again. "I keep it stashed in there just in case!"

He helps the lagomorph get back into position. "In _my_ desk?"

He nods. "Yeah!" 

Sam chooses not to question him, and he's about to pour some of the viscous fluid onto his fingers when Max is grabbing the bottle back from him. He eyes him, just a little bit confused. "Ya uh, don't want any help, pal?"

The lagomorph shakes his head, pulling his legs up on either side of him. "Nah, Sam, you're too slow!" He laughs, trailing off into a little chuckle when he eyes Sam, gaze up-and-down like he's sizing him up. "And I uh, really don't feel like _waitin_ '." He adds quieter, only a beat or two of a pause follows before he's opening the small bottle and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. "Lemme take care of it this time!" He giggles again with a salacious wink. "Ya can watch if you wanna, though." 

He ain't gonna pass up an offer as nice as that.

He watches his motions intently, mostly focusing on the shift in Max's expression when he draws his legs completely apart and dips one paw between his legs. _He's_ moreso watching Sam than what his own hands are doing, watching the way he's just sorta gawking at him. He'll admit; it's _real_ hard to keep cool when his little buddy's putting on such a neat performance. "Like what ya see, Sam?"

Sam just blinks at him. "Uhm," His gaze shifts from Max's flushed face to the small paw inbetween his legs. "Y- _yeah_ , I'd say so, little buddy." He's not really sure what to do with his hands, so he rests them ontop of Max's knees and feels at the fur there. Sam's not too sure of what to _say_ , either, so he takes to staying relatively quiet and listening to the small sounds his little buddy's making. "You're doin' _great_ , pal. How ya feelin'?"

Max is quick to push one finger inside of himself, drawing it back out with a muffled keen. "Mm, pretty good, Sam." He adds another digit in, working up to two and picking up his pace. " _Ahh_ ," He gasps out, trembling just as bad as his shaky smile when he pushes his hips forward. " _Shit_ ,"

Sam knew the guy had an affinity for putting on a show, and _damn_ is he good at it. He's real good at showing himself off, legs spread wide as Sam's just made to watch his partner pleasure himself. It's pretty damn difficult not to help a guy out, but he's got a feeling that Max is doing this kind of risqué performance on purpose. A kind of "look but don't touch" routine, and he ain't gonna protest. Still, though, he keeps his hands on his partner's shaking knees and does what he can. "Damn, Max," He chuckles. "Seems like ya know what you're doin'..." 

Max peaks open an eye to look at him. "Ya callin' me _easy_ , Sam?"

He laughs. "Nah, pal. Just sayin' that the walls can be kinda thin in this place, if ya catch my drift."

Max seems to get what he's hinting at. He pauses, and only looks surprised for a second or two before he's giggling again. "Heh, _my bad_..." He doesn't look too ashamed of himself, though. 

"Hah, _sure_ , pal." He strokes idly at the pale fur under his hands. "Y'know, I'm curious, Max. What do ya usually think about when you're doin' this?" 

The lagomorph lets out a shaky gasp, plunging his fingers in deeper and keeping his eyes on Sam. " _You_ , usually." He admits with a little laugh, as unsteady as it is. "I like thinkin' about those hands of yours manhandlin' me. Your voice all rough, callin' me what ya do."

Christ, the guy's just _shameless_ , ain't he? Seems a lot less awkward when he's so presented like this. 

He keeps his paws to himself, supporting his weight on the desk when he leans forward. Sam leans over to kiss at his jaw again, a hand hovering nearby to tilt his partner's chin. He nips at what's not already blooming purple, kissing at the worst of the blemishes. "Like _what_ , pal?" 

He presses a firm kiss to one of the darkish blemishes on his neck, still blooming from earlier. Max gasps, losing his composure just enough that his voice shakes. "P- _pretty_ ," He gasps out. "I like it when ya call me pretty." 

He grins against his fur, pulling back again to look at him. "That's good, pal. Because you're the prettiest damn thing I've _ever_ seen." 

Max just laughs weakly, eyes lidded when he beams up at him. "Ya ready, Sam?"

Sam nods without another word, lining himself up and taking the small plastic bottle from Max's shaky hands. He pours the cold stuff over his paws, rubbing them together to generate some heat and coating himself in it. Before he goes to push himself in, he presses a kiss to the top of Max's head. The lagomorph giggles again at the affection, paws holding him up on either side when be scoots closer and to the very edge of the desk, legs still spread wide and inviting. 

"Comfy?"

That earns him an annoyed groan, impatience oozing through his tone. " _Yes_ , Sam! 'S sweet of ya, but if ya could just _please_ \--" 

He can't help but grin in satisfaction when Max manages to cut _himself_ off this time. He pushes into him, slow but consistent as his partner grips at the tabletop. 

" _Fuuuuck_ ,"

Sam laughs, pushing in to the hilt and leaning forward to kiss the guy on his forehead. "Language, Max."

He lets out a shrill whine instead in response, not taking the energy to argue with him when Sam pulls himself halfway out and then back in again. 

He stops for a minute, eyes clenched shut when he pushes to the hilt for a second time. It's real hard not to lose it at the sheer tightness squeezing around him right now. Max is small, just a tiny guy all around and he's _damn_ impressed that he can take it so well. He hears a little laugh before he feels a careful paw pet at the fur oh his forearm. "Easy, Sam." He eases, voice low and quiet. Sounds like he finds some humor in it, and that's not unusual for his little buddy. Besides, he ain't gonna blame him for that. More than that, though, he sounds like he's trying to comforting, and it's sweet as all hell for the guy to be so patient.

Heck, maybe he's reading way too much into it; he's just trying his best to calm down a bit. That, and he really likes how Max's voice gets when it goes all soft, so breathy and gentle. He's always liked his voice, his accent drawls thicker than even his own at times and he thinks that's just _adorable_. It's a weird thing to suddenly choose to focus on, but it's easy to do when his eyes are shut as tight as they are, willing past the heat low in his stomach.

It's a wonder how his pal manages to be so patient with him, especially when he's just about filled to the brim like this. Still, though, he focuses on the gentle paw on his fur and the sweet voice in his ear. "Just take it easy, Sammy."

He's pushing in again after a second or two of getting himself together. Suppose he just had to get used to the feeling.

Max makes a choked sound. Guess he should've gave the guy a bit of a warning, huh? The lagomorph doesn't seem to have any complaints though, grinning wide and making a little groaning sound in return. "Does it hurt, pal?" Sam can't stop himself from worrying about the guy, even when he's moaning as shamelessly as he is. 

His partner pushes his hips forward, somehow managing to push himself closer without falling off completely. "Ain't what I would call _hurtin_ '. Think ya can go harder, Sam? Ya really ain't gotta worry about hurtin' me or nothin'." 

Sam swears the guy can read his mind sometimes, although maybe it's just his expression that gave it away. 

"I know, little buddy," He grunts, pushing in again with a quicker movement of his hips. "Don't uh, hurt t' be _safe_ , though." 

This time, he pushes in a lot less gentle and Max practically _screams_. He stops, eyes wide as he eyes the trembling lagomorph beneath him. He doesn't move, frozen in place. His hands move to hover just above his face, too scared to actually touch him. "Little buddy...?"

His partner looks up at him from beneath his shaky paws, face stark red and grin wavering. "Keep goin', Sam. _Please_ , that felt uhm," He trails off, and Sam grasps one of his hovering paws in his own. 

"Nice?" He hesitantly lets go of his partner's hand and moves to stroke at Max's cheek, still shaken from thinking he might have actually hurt him. That doesn't seem to be the case, though, not with _that_ look on his face.

His partner nods. " _Very_ ," He chokes back a small whimper, still undoubtedly full but still trying to press himself closer. "That one spot 's just uh," His eyes shut tight, swallowing hard and almost choking when Sam pulls out again. " _Real_ nice."

He thinks he gets what he means, so he braces his hands on either side of the desk again and aims to hit that same spot when he pushes in again. The body underneath him tenses, and he doesn't hesitate this time around to pull back and then back in again to hit it harder. "Ah, _shit_ ," He cries out, paw muffling the small curse when Sam's hitting the little bundle of nerves again. "Sammy, _please_."

He pushes deep in again. "Heh, ya sound so pretty when you're beggin', Max."

He rocks his hips against Sam each time, willing him deep enough to hit the same spot repeatedly. It's sweet; watching the guy come undone beneath him. 

It really doesn't take long; just a few deep thrusts into the small guy before he's tightening even moreso around him. " _Mm_!" He muffles behind one paw, the other moving the stroke himself with clumsy movements. "Sam!"

He lets out another shuddering gasp when he cums, and Sam pushes in deep a final time to pull him through it. "Shit," He breathes out, quiet in his own respect when Max tightens around him and pulls him over the edge.

He shuts his eyes, vision seeming to blur and swim when he cums inside of him. He hears his partner whine at the feeling, and he really wonders just _how_ deep inside of him he is before he's pulling out. He doesn't want to overstimulate the poor guy, so he pulls out completely just as Max comes down from his own high. 

He leans his weight onto the desk infront of him, huffing and sweating like he just ran a damn mile or something. 

His little buddy sits up on his knees, reaching up to hold at his face and kiss him. It's brief, both of them being out of breath when he pulls away to smile at him. "How ya holdin' up, big guy? Ya look kinda beat." He giggles when Sam narrows his eyes at him. 

"I ain't _that_ old, Max." He laughs, letting his partner kiss him hard for a second or two before he pulls away again.

"I know, Sam! Ya just look a lil' worn out..." He teases, kissing Sam's forehead and absolutely glowing in the aftermath.

He hums in response. "Ya look beautiful, pal." 

He doesn't think much before he says it, just kinda slips out amongst the hazy afterglow. He watches those dark eyes of his widen in surprise, paws still holding his face when he blinks at him in a stunned silence. 

"Ya mean that?" 

He smiles at him, taking in that rare expression of disbelief on his partner's face. "Mhm, always." He kisses his twitching nose, a shade of pink to match his cheeks when he giggles in response. "Now, how 'bout we go get a bite to eat or somethin'?" He glances down at the drying spunk on his shirt and the same that's clearly leaking out onto the desk below his little buddy. "Uh, after I get changed and you have a shower." 

Max frowns at him. "Awhh, Sam! That'll take too long!"

He laughs, ruffling the fur on his partner's fluffy head. "That _cannot_ be a good feelin', little buddy." He gestures to the steady drip beneath him and cringes at the thought. "Just go shower real quick and we'll head out, 'kay?"

After a bit of dramatic groaning, his partner finally relents and hops off of the desk. " _Fine_ , but I'm drivin', Sam!"

"Maybe whenever Hell freezes over, Max."

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought too much about it before, but if any of you have ideas you'd rather not just leave in the comments or anything you want to discuss, my Discord is;  
> @witch gf#7318
> 
> Feel free to send requests or ideas you'd want to discuss! If that's anything you guys would be interested in lmao ! Or leave a comment, either way! 
> 
> Thank you again for reading! :) 💕


End file.
